


Cloud's Resolve

by Kamaui



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Hybrid Angel/Human, Implied Relationships, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Universe, giant wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 11:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19062217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamaui/pseuds/Kamaui
Summary: This is my first fanfic I've ever posted before so honestly,I got not idea what I'm doing. I just wanted to put this out there since these OC's and storylines are so entangled in my head I wanna just try and piece it out. (It's a small excerpt).





	Cloud's Resolve

**Author's Note:**

> Starring:  
> ·Cloud: A Guardian over the town he resides. He is a half Human/Angel with tan skin and has bright,yellow-golden eyes with white hair that is untameable.  
> ·Toren: Cloud's lifelong friend. He is a giant wolf with snowy-white fur and golden eyes. Another interesting surprise is that he can shapeshift.

-  
"Cloud,you can't keep doing to yourself. Get up."  
A deep voice came from the entrance,one that sounded expaserated but concerned at the same time.  
"He may no longer be here for you but if I'm being honest I don't think a person like him was good for you." A giant snow-white wolf stepped into the small home bringing with it the chill from outside and the fallen orange leaves that were slowly coming off the great oak. They crunched underneath his huge paws creating a small mess that would need to be taken care of later. He padded softly to the small humanoid figure hunched in front of the fireplace. The figure had a mop of shockingly white,almost silver looking hair. His eyes were downcast on the wooden floor as he replied sulkily.  
"Toren please,leave me be. I want my despair to swallow me up so that I may never have to feel for another. This pain is just too unbearable."  
Toren,the great white wolf,sighed and rolled his eyes and growled softly.  
"Stop this nonsense at once,Cloud. You are better than this and I've given you more than enough time to mourn your loss but it has been more than a few weeks. I understand that you are half human and that it can lead you to have these feelings but you need to rein in these emotions. You are what embodies a Guardian should be. I can't imagine what the townspeople would say if they saw you like this,"as the white wolf spoke he curled himself around his small Guardian in an attempt to help him feel better.  
The warmth from the fire and Toren's fur had made Cloud's eyes heavy with sleep but his words caused a stir in him. He took those words to heart,for Toren was right and his closest friend in all these years.  
Ever since the break up he had holed up in his cottage. It was nestled on the plains by a lone oak,not far from town. His heart was heavy with pain and longing but he was also feeling something else. A tender and warm sensation seeped into his mind,clearing the fog that had been plaguing his mind for weeks.  
'Please remember Cloud,you are not alone. I am here for you. You are near and dear to my heart. Nothing can change that.' Toren's deep voice growled into his mind,but as Cloud had gotten to know him over the years he could hear the softness and love spoken with each word.  
The white-haired Guardian smiled to himself for the first time in awhile and wiped away the tears forming in his eyes.  
"Thank you Toren. I feel much better now." As Cloud said this he wrapped his arms around Toren's immense neck and nuzzled his face into the soft,white fur. Toren could feel Cloud's gratitude and love in his mind,much different and more clear than it was before.  
"Let's not sit here too long,we need to get a move on. Apparently there was a woman who went missing near the border earlier today,and the guards of the town have not been able to find a trace of her." Toren's deep voice was almost indiscernible and made it hard to hear the words he spoke but Cloud understood him clearly.  
"And the Princess wants us on it soon as possible doesn't she?" Cloud sighed and thought about actually having to step out after not seeing the sun for quite awhile. Since Autumn had rolled around it had made the air more chilly but the sun still poked through the clouds. It wouldn't be long before the vicious winds whipped through town and Winter would creep in,blanketing the town in white.  
"Of course. If this is a matter that could easily be dealt with by the town's guards she would not be asking for our aid. I fear that there is something far more sinister taking place." The worry in Toren's voice caught Cloud off guard.  
"Is it that serious? It couldn't just be the usual bandits looking for a hostage for ransom? Who is this woman anyways?" Cloud fired off these questions and Toren was quick to answer. "She is Wren's eldest daughter,the wealthiest merchant in town so yes,it is very serious. He has already contacted me but....it feels wrong somehow. Something isn't right about this disappearence."  
Toren's voice was on edge but he was relieved seeing Cloud revert back to his old self. He was an extraordinary Guardian that felt compassion and empathy for the townspeople,that served them and fended off any evil with his battle prowess.  
"Hmm...,"Cloud wandered off in thought,already thinking what Wren could gain from something like this. Him and Toren have dealt with this man before,he wasn't a pleasant fellow.  
Over the years they had bravely fought off many rivals and evil-doers,all bent on destroying the town and ending the Guardian's life simply because he was in the way.  
At this point he couldn't keep track of all them. They ranged from petty criminals to the most vile and despicable scum on Earth. But this,this felt off. Usually they'd be on the case as soon as possible but Cloud could feel the cautious attitude radiating from Toren. His mind was cloudy and dark with suspicion. But  
Cloud and Toren couldn't just stand by and let an innocent person be killed,no matter the situation. They had an oath to uphold after all. It was time for action and Toren felt Cloud's resolve harden.  
The Guardian stood up quickly and for once in a long while didn't feel his confidence waver.  
"No more time for moping,we have a town we need to protect."  
"Who was the one moping again?

-

**Author's Note:**

> Pls go easy on me.


End file.
